La tentation était trop forte
by Psychedelic-potatoes
Summary: Quand Luke fait une révélation à Clive et que celui-ci se retient du mieux qu'il peut, ça ne donne pas toujours ce qu'il avait prévu... L'amour est parfois imprévisible et nos deux jeunes personnages préférés vont en payer les frais.


Hello! ~

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom et je trouvais vraiment qu'il n'y avait pas assez de fanfictions sur ce couple! Il n'y en a presque pas! Et aucune avec un rated M! Du moins en français. Alors j'ai décidé de garnir un peu ce pairing! Brefouille! Bonne lecture!

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Level 5.

* * *

''-Professeur, vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Voyons Luke, c'est le devoir d'un gentleman d'aider un ami ou du moins une connaissance à se reconstruire une vie lorsqu'il en a besoin.

-Mais professeur, vous savez très bien ce qu'il a fait !

-Oui Luke, je le sais, mais un vrai gentleman se doit de lui donner une seconde chance.

-Si vous le dites, professeur.''

Le professeur Layton et Luke attendaient à l'entrée de la prison. Le plus jeune commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. La sortie de prison de Clive avait été annoncée et le professeur avait absolument voulut aller accueillir ce dernier. Il espérait vraiment que Clive puisse à nouveau vivre normalement, comme eux. Il pensait même lui proposer de vivre chez lui le temps de se trouver un endroit où il pourrait habiter.

Luke regardait de tous les côtés espérant trouver quelque chose d'intéressant qui l'occupe. Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait rien à faire. Il observait alors les arbres et les fleurs.

Soudain, il entendit un gros bruit derrière lui, il se retourna en sursautant et vit la grande porte s'ouvrir. Des gardiens étaient là et entouraient quelqu'un. Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite de cette personne et les deux amis purent reconnaître Clive.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il avait juste les cheveux un peu plus long que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Il ne portait pas sa casquette comme avant, mais il avait toujours sa veste bleu et son short marron.

Clive ne savait pas que le professeur Layton et Luke l'attendaient à sa sortie de prison. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il aurait plutôt cru que ceux-là ne voudraient plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Après ce qu'il avait fait, ça lui aurait parut normal. Il avait quand même détruit une partie de Londres et construit une ville souterraine. Et ce, rien que pour assouvir une vengeance, qui, de toute manière, n'aurait jamais fait revenir ses parents.

Alors la surprise du jeune homme fut telle qu'il ne put rien dire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il venait de passer trois ans en prison, il n'avait plus l'habitude de parler, de répondre. Seulement, là, ce n'était pas ces trois années enfermé qui l'empêchaient de les saluer ou même de leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

Mais alors que Clive restait cloué sur place, le professeur fit signe à Luke de venir et tous deux s'approchèrent du jeune homme.

''-Tu n'as pas besoin de parler Clive. Tu peux venir chez nous si tu veux. Nous sommes près à t'accueillir en attendant que tu te refasse une vie.''

Le professeur regardait Clive avec une expression de bonté. Il ne lui voulait que du bien. Et le jeune homme ne put qu'en être heureux. Il sourit alors en baissant la tête.

''-Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

-Je ne peux pas dire que je ne t'en veux pas Clive, mais un gentleman doit toujours donner une seconde chance à ses amis.

-Donc je suis un de vos ami...''

Clive avait dit cette phrase si doucement que le professeur avait peine à entendre. Le jeune homme avait un petit sourire, mais ses yeux étaient au bord des larmes. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Comment le professeur et Luke pouvaient le pardonner ? Mais il ne pouvait que se réjouir de la décision du professeur.

''-Je crois que je vais accepter votre proposition professeur.

-Alors viens, la Laytonmobile est n'est pas garée loin.''

Le professeur Layton et Clive commencèrent à partir. Luke cependant, ne bougeait pas.

''-Luke ? Que fais-tu ?

-Rien, professeur, rien j'arrive.''

Le plus jeune rejoignit alors les deux autres. Luke était perdu dans ses pensées, il n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Clive. Mais l'avoir vu dans cet état lui avait fait de la peine. Après tout, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

Alors que Luke suivait ses aînés, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer quelque chose. Clive était vraiment beau. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment magnifiques et il avait cet air sur son visage, pas de colère ou de rage comme il avait pu avoir il y à trois ans. Non. Il était heureux et son visage paraissait fin. Et Luke ne put que le remarquer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

''-Tiens, tu dormiras dans cette chambre, ce n'est pas très luxueux mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

-Ce n'est rien, ça me va, professeur.

-Je te laisse t'installer, nous mangerons bientôt, je t'appellerai.

-Bien.''

Le professeur s'éloigna et le brun ferma la porte de sa nouvelle chambre. Elle n'était pas très grande, les murs étaient sobres, blanc crème. Il y avait un lit double, bleu et blanc. De chaque côtés, se trouvait une table de nuit et plus loin il y avait une grande armoire. Clive se dit qu'il n'avait pas assez d'habit pour remplir ce meuble.

Mais sa chambre lui convenait parfaitement. C'est sûr qu'après avoir passer trois ans en prison, dans une cellule minable, dormant sur un lit pas confortable, une chambre comme celle-ci était le paradis.

Le brun se mit à ranger le peu de vêtements qu'il avait dans les tiroirs et sur les cintres. Il eut tout juste le temps de finir qu'il fut appelé pour le repas.

Il se rendit alors dans la salle à manger, où trônaient déjà sur la table tout ce qu'il fallait. Il se sentit mal de n'avoir pas aidé. Il était logé gratuitement, il fallait bien qu'il aide dans les tâches ménagères.

''-Installe-toi voyons, tu as sûrement besoin d'un bon repas.

-Oui.''

oOoOoOoOoOo

Luke traversa le couloir en trombe. Il ouvrit violemment la porte de sa chambre et la referma aussitôt qu'il fut rentré.

''-Qu'est ce que je suis en train de penser moi!''

On l'entendit à l'autre bout de la maison.

''-Le professeur aurait honte de moi ! ''

En ce moment même, Luke ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, il faut dire qu'il en avait des raisons. Depuis que Clive était chez lui et le professeur, le petit brun se sentait étrange lorsque son alter-ego était avec lui. Dès que celui-ci s'approchait, son cœur s'accélérait et lorsqu'il le regardait, Luke ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir.

Et il n'y a pas cinq minutes, Clive s'était tourné vers le plus jeune pour lui raconter une énigme qu'il avait imaginée en prison. Luke avait croisé malencontreusement le regard du plus vieux et des idées plus où moins étranges étaient venues se loger dans l'esprit innocent du petit brun et avaient tout chamboulé. Le plus jeune s'était ensuite enfuit vers sa chambre, et Clive n'avait pas tout compris.

Luke se laissa tomber la tête la première sur son lit, tout en essayant de faire partir ces images perverse et inappropriées pour un jeune gentleman en devenir. Il se concentra d'abord sur une énigme que le professeur lui avait raconté quelques heures plus tôt, essayant de la résoudre mais rien y faisait, ses pensées revenaient toujours sur ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Il se leva d'un coup, ayant la ferme intention d'oublier ça. Il se rendit alors dans sa petite salle de bain et prit une douche bien froide.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Clive ne comprenait pas le plus jeune. Cela allait bientôt faire deux semaines qu'il vivait avec le professeur et Luke et celui-ci agissait vraiment bizarrement avec lui. Il ne le regardait jamais et à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient, Luke rougissait et partait avant que la conversation se finisse. Et il n'agissait comme ça qu'avec lui. À cause de ça, Clive ne pouvait pas parler normalement au plus jeune, jamais celui-ci ne restait dans le même pièce que lui lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Et c'était particulièrement énervant. À croire qu'il le détestait et que rester avec lui où même lui parler le dégoûtait. Ce qui ne serait peut être pas si étonnant que ça. Malgré cela, Clive en souffrait, il voulait absolument être accepté par ses seuls amis. S'il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient amis.

La situation devait changer, il devait absolument faire quelque chose. Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé d'aller parler au plus jeune pour remettre les choses en place.

Clive se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre de son alter-ego. Il hésita avant de frapper. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait s'il refusait de lui ouvrir ? Rentrerait-il de force, ou ne rentrerait-il tout simplement pas ? Il se dit qu'il verrait sur le coup. Et de toute manière, il ne devait pas se défiler, c'était exaspérant de voir Luke s'enfuir dès qu'il voyait le plus grand. Cela avait assez duré, il fallait changer les choses.

Il toqua à la porte. Un petit ''oui ?'' se fit entendre de l'autre côté et Clive entra. Luke releva la tête, surpris. Lorsqu'il le vit, il la baissa à nouveau, les joues rouges.

''-T-... Tu veux quoi ? Dit-il en détournant les yeux vers le mur qui lui semblait tout d'un coup intéressant.

-J'aimerai qu'on parle.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui.''

Le plus jeune déglutit. Il lança un regard vers le plus grand. Il vit bien que celui-ci était déterminé à ne pas le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Mais Luke n'était pas encore près pour ça. Il n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire. Ce n'était pas le bon moment... Il n'avait rien prévu.

Le regard qui pesait sur lui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il avait l'impression qu'on lisait en lui comme dans un livre et tout ce qu'il essayait de cacher était découvert par tout le monde. Luke ne savait vraiment pas garder un secret, même si c'était son secret...

Il se concentra sur la feuille qu'il avait devant lui. Un exercice de maths. Pas très compliqué. Clive s'approcha. Il posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule du plus jeune et lui dit de se lever. L'autre s'exécuta. Il le guida ensuite jusque devant son lit où il s'assit.

''-Assis-toi Luke, il faut qu'on parle.''

Le plus jeune se plaça à côté de lui, à quelques centimètres, s'efforçant de regarder droit devant.

''-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer ton comportement envers moi, Luke. Et ça en devient invivable. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ici si je ne suis pas accepté par tout le monde. Je sais très bien que j'ai fait d'horribles choses dans ma vie et qu'il est très difficile de pardonner ce genre d'erreurs, mais j'espère que tu pourras comprendre que vous m'avez beaucoup aidé, le professeur et toi. Et vous comptez énormément pour moi. J'ai vraiment besoin de soutient et si tu ne m'aides pas, je ne pourrais pas tourner la page. Je comprendrais que tu me détestes, Luke, mais dis le moi si c'est le cas, s'il te plaît.''

Le petit brun était choqué. Il ne voulait absolument pas que Clive pense qu'il le détestait ! Ce n'était absolument pas le cas ! Il voyait bien que son alter-ego en souffrait et il voulait qu'il sache que ce n'était pas du tout ça. Mais comment expliquer son comportement alors ? Il devrait lui dire la vérité ? Il devrait lui dire pourquoi il rougissait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ? C'est sûr qu'il comprendrait pourquoi le plus jeune est ainsi avec lui mais... Il prenait des risques en lui révélant. Pour tout avouer, lui-même n'en était pas sûr, mais peut être qu'il se sentirait plus léger après lui avoir dit.

''-Non... Bien sûr que non je ne te déteste pas...''

Il baissa les yeux et regarda ses genoux, se crispant, hésitant à tout lui dire. Mais finalement à quoi bon le cacher, c'est plus de souffrance pour tous les deux.

''-Je-... Je crois que si je t'évite comme cela... c'est que en réalité je me sens tellement étrange quand je suis avec toi. Mon cœur s'emballe, ma respiration s'accélère et j'ai des pensées bizarres qui me viennent. Je sais pas comment les faire partir alors à chaque fois, je m'éloigne de toi, je ne te regarde pas, j'essaie juste d'oublier que tu es là. Parce que c'est dur à garder pour soit, ce genre de chose. Je crois bien que je tombe amoureux de toi...''

La tirade de Luke coupa toute parole au plus vieux. Il n'arrivait pas à dire un mot, il avait trop peur que quoi qu'il dise, cela ne veuille rien dire. Il ne lâcha pas le petit brun du regard, un regard surpris. Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour assimiler ce qu'on venait de lui dire mais une fois le message passé, Clive sortit de ses pensées et se prépara à dire quelque chose.

''-Je... C'est impossible Luke... Désolé... Mais tu comprends, tu n'es qu'un enfant ! J'ai dix ans de plus que toi, tu es mineur en plus. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne dit pas que tu es trop laid ou quelque chose d'autre, au contraire, tu es très mignon, beaucoup plus beau qu'il y a trois ans même, mais c'est totalement impossible. En plus, que penserait le professeur ? Je ne pourrais pas affronter son regard.

-Mais je ne suis plus un gamin ! J'ai grandi ! J'ai changé ! Arrête de te cacher derrière cette excuse pour dire que tu ne m'aimes pas !

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème Luke ! Peu importe que tu ais grandi, que tu soit plus mature, on a quand même dix ans de différence. Et quoi que tu puisses dire, jamais je n'accepterai.

-Qu'est ce que tu dois penser de moi maintenant..? Je suis un imbécile... Désoler Clive... Je suis tellement désolé... Mais ça me fait vraiment étrange des fois... que je me sens bien et... je fait des choses que je ne devrais pas faire...''

Clive mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que voulait dire le plus jeune. Et lorsque ça lui monta enfin à l'esprit, il soupira.

''-Luke... Ça c'est normal... tu es jeune alors tu découvres ce genre de choses, mais il ne faut pas t'en faire...

-Mais je me dégoûte...

-Ne t'en fait pas... On le fait tous...

-Tous ? Même toi ?

-Heu... là n'est pas la question... Tu dois comprendre que c'est impossible.''

Le plus vieux lui tapota l'épaule et se levant. Il se dirigea vers le porte et se retourna avant de partir.

''-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirais pas au professeur.''

oOoOoOoOoOo

Layton installa les derniers plats sur la table et s'assit en face de Luke. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Il avait les yeux fixés sur son assiette et ne semblait pas avoir envie de regarder ailleurs. Du côté de Clive, c'était à peu près la même chose. Chacun n'osait pas se regarder, et le professeur se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre eux. Un dispute ? Il décida de faire comme si de rien était.

''- Vous avez faim ?

-Humm...''

Personne ne voulait parler. Il y avait un problème.

''-Clive ?

-Je vais me laver les mains.''

Il dit cette phrase tout en se levant, sans même attendre la permission. Le professeur se tourna vers le plus jeune.

''-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Clive ?''

Luke rougit et se crispa. Il se leva également et partit en courant, laissant Layton seul.

Dans sa course, le petit brun percuta son alter-ego et bascula en arrière. Par réflexe, il se rattrapa à la seule chose qu'il pouvait atteindre, la veste de Clive, entraînant également le propriétaire de cette veste dans sa chute.

Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent alors l'un sur l'autre. Clive au dessus. Et lorsque celui-ci reprit ses esprits et qu'il se rendit compte de la situation gênante dans laquelle il se trouvait, il se relava d'un coup et s'éloigna autant qu'il pouvait du petit brun, espérant intérieurement ne pas lui avoir fait mal.

''-Luke ! Ça va aller ?!''

L'interpellé se frottait la tête, il avait maintenant une belle bosse sur l'arrière de la tête, s'étant cogné contre le sol.

Ne le voyant pas répondre, Clive s'approcha du jeune. Il attrapa ses épaule et les secoua doucement tout en lui demandant s'il allait bien d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude.

Luke décida enfin de relever la tête et de regarder devant lui. Et c'est bien entendu le visage de la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir en ce moment qui se trouvait en face de lui. Ses yeux croisèrent le regard de Clive, il semblait si inquiet. Luke voyait que celui-ci s'inquiétait réellement pour lui et son cœur fit un bon. Et en plus d'être soucieux de son état, le plus vieux des deux était vraiment beau vu de si près, Luke pouvait presque sentir sa respiration contre ses joues. Il avait envie de se rapprocher de lui. Il ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences, il ne voulait pas prévoir quoi que ce soit. Il voulait simplement ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant, et même s'il se faisait rejeter après, il voulait quand même essayer.

Et c'est ainsi que le petit brun commença à se rapprocher du visage fin de son alter-ego. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir, il colla ses lèvres à celles du plus grand dans un baiser chaste, tout en douceur. Lorsqu'il retira ses lèvres, il vit le regard surpris, plein d'incompréhension de celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde, encore plus que le professeur.

Cela pris un certain temps à Clive pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était complètement perdu. Premièrement parce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir laisser Luke faire ce qu'il voulait et par la même occasion lui donner un peu d'espoir qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui laisser, et deuxièmement, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se le cacher, il avait aimé ce baiser. Il en voulait même d'autres, mais c'était totalement impossible. Luke n'était qu'un gamin, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur l'amour. Et même si cela doit impliquer qu'il souffre lui et les autres.

Et quand tout se remit en place dans l'esprit du plus vieux, il réalisa que lui même était en train de tomber amoureux. Son regard ne lâcha pas celui du petit brun et l'envie lui pris de l'embrasser lui aussi. De lui rendre ce qu'il lui avait donner, voir même plus. Il s'apprêta alors à l'embrasser quand il sentit qu'on lui attrapait les mains. Il baissa le regard et vit que Luke se relevait, faisant de même. L'apprenti du professeur le tira vers sa chambre entendant son mentor arriver. Il devait se demander ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous les deux dans la chambre du plus jeune qui ferma la porte à clef. Le professeur s'approcha de la porte et toqua.

''-Luke ? Luke, tu es là ?''

N'aillant pas de réponse il essaya d'ouvrir mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir. Comprenant que l'enfant n'était pas très bien en ce moment, il se dit qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille pour le moment.

''- Je te garde de quoi manger. Si tu as faim, tu peux venir.''

Et le professeur s'éloigna.

Clive se tourna vers Luke et le regarda un moment avant de réaliser qu'il devait aller manger avec le professeur. Il s'approcha de la porte dans l'idée de s'en aller. Mais avant qu'il n'ai atteint la serrure pour déverrouiller, il sentit des bras qui s'enroulaient autour de sa taille, lui caressant doucement les côtes. Il attrapa ces mains baladeuses, les retira de suite et se retourna pour faire face à l'apprenti.

''-Je t'ai dit que c'était impossible, Luke. Arrête un peu...''

Il ne laissa pas le temps pour Luke de répondre et sortit de la chambre. Il retourna auprès du professeur pour finir son repas. Et après une bonne tasse de thé, il souhaita bonne nuit à son bienfaiteur qui l'accueillait chez lui.

Clive retourna tranquillement dans sa chambre dans l'espoir de passer une bonne nuit sans se tourmenter par la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il faut dire qu'il en avait vécu en une demi-journée. Mais la nuit porte conseil et il avait bien mérité ses heures de sommeil. Alors, il se plaça bien au chaud dans ses couvertures, profitant de son repos bien mérité.

Il entendit tout d'un coup des sorte de gémissements étouffés venant de l'autre côté du mur. Il réfléchit un instant et se rappela que sa chambre était collée à celle de Luke, et les murs plutôt fins de la maison n'étaient pas très isolants phonétiquement. Il pensa d'abord que Luke avait un problème et s'apprêtait à aller voir ce qu'il n'allait pas. Mais c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il pensait. Les gémissements du plus jeune n'étaient pas des gémissements de peur mais plutôt de plaisir. Clive, ayant eu peur un instant se laissa tomber à nouveau sur son lit, exaspéré par le comportement de son alter-ego. Comment un petit garçon au regard si innocent pouvait être comme cela ?

Son cœur rata un battement quand il entendit au milieu de ces gémissement étouffés son prénom. Luke était en train de se faire plaisir en pensant à lui... Il pensait vraiment à lui quand il faisait ça... Clive se sentit horriblement stupide. Il était en ce moment même très excité. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais avoir entendu le plus jeune prononcer son nom d'une façon si érotique l'avait automatiquement fait bander. À cet instant, il avait oublié tout ce qu'il avait pu penser avant et ne se concentra que sur lui et les gémissements qu'il entendait. Gémissements qui devenaient de plus en plus intenses au fil du temps. Il entendait Luke et il pouvait voir qu'il y était presque. Lui même ne tenait plus, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour soulager son érection jusqu'à présent délaissée. Il avait honte mais... Il se dit que s'il savait se montrer discret, Luke n'en saurait rien. Il garderai ça pour lui. Il pouvait bien se laisser tenter de temps en temps, il avait déjà tenu toute la journée sans craquer, sans sauter sur le plus jeune, que, au passage, cela n'aurait sûrement pas gêné. Même s'il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire quoi que ce soit à Luke, il pouvait se le permettre quand ce n'était que lui...

Il se laissa alors guider par ses envies, faisant aller et venir sa main sur lui en pensant à des choses plus où moins perverses. Il pensa en premier à Luke, essayant de l'imaginer en ce moment, ce qu'il faisait de l'autre côté de ce mur qui les séparait. Il essayait de se concentrer sur ses gémissements au milieu desquels, parfois était prononcé son prénom. Il imaginait ce que pouvait penser l'apprenti en cet instant, ce qui lui passait par la tête, sur les fantasmes qu'il avait sur lui. Cela le rendait encore plus dur.

Ensuite il commença à s'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre lui et son alter-ego si jamais un jour il cédait à ses approches. Il lui vint en tête des images pas très catholiques qu'il garderait pour lui.

Tout d'un coup, les gémissements derrière le mur se firent plus prononcés, et en entendant jouir le plus jeune, Clive se sentait venir aussi, et un peu après, il se déversa sur son torse.

Ayant repris son souffle, il essuya les dernière traces et se recoucha, le cœur lourd, sachant que le lendemain, il lui serait totalement impossible de regarder Luke dans les yeux.

Il s'endormit bien rapidement, complètement épuisé par cette journée éprouvante et pleine de sensations fortes.

oOoOoOoOoOo

En ce levant le matin, Clive n'avait pas prit la peine de se coiffer. Il s'était juste habillé avec ce qu'il avait pu trouver. Il se rendit dans le salon, y trouvant le professeur, buvant une tasse de thé en lisant le London Time. Il lui dit rapidement bonjour . Layton leva les yeux de son journal et salua le jeune homme. Il lui proposa du thé que Clive accepta volontiers. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. A un moment, le professeur commença à parler de Luke.

''-On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, il y a un certain malaise à chaque fois que vous vous retrouvez tous les deux.

-Ah... Et bien c'est que... On s'est disputé par rapport à une énigme... Et...

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'en venir à cela pour une énigme voyons.''

Clive sourit. Il dit qu'il essayerait d'arranger tout ça rapidement. Ils continuèrent de parler quand quelque chose revint dans l'esprit du professeur.

''-Ah, Clive, j'ai reçu une lettre de Scotland Yard me demandant de les aider pour une enquête sur un certain Voldemort l'éventreur qui provoquerait la panique dans tout Londres (petite dédicace à Milive :p), je vais partir ce matin, je dormirais dans un hôtel pour être le plus proche possible du centre-ville.

-Oh... Nous ne venons pas avec vous ?

-Non je regrette, on m'a convié moi seul car cela pourrait s'avérer être une enquête dangereuse.

-Faites attention à vous professeur.''

Layton acquiesça et retourna à son journal.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le professeur venait de partir et Luke ne s'était toujours pas levé. Celui-ci n'allait pas être content du tout qu'on ne l'ai pas réveillé. Il allait aussi râler sur le fait que le professeur ne voulait pas qu'il viennent avec lui et tout et tout...

Enfin, seulement si celui-ci ne s'enfuyait pas dès qu'il voyait le plus grand, ou qu'il ne lui sautait pas dessus. Mais Clive avait déjà prévu d'avoir une très grande discussion avec le plus jeune. Il voulait lui exposer les raisons pour lesquelles ils ne pouvaient pas être ensembles, et aussi les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Sachant que Clive venait d'être libéré de prison, être en couple avec un mineur n'était vraiment pas la chose à faire. Et puis de toute façon, Clive ne pouvait pas faire ça, ça serai de la pédophilie. Qu'en penserait le professeur ? Il le mettrait sûrement dehors.

Le brun devait vraiment faire attention à ce que le plus jeune pourrait faire, il ne devait absolument pas craquer, parce qu'il le savait bien, Luke était vraiment trop mignon. Et encore plus depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il avait déjà faillit craquer une fois, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Et ça ne devait pas se reproduire. Il devait tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. Quitte à se trouver un travail et un appartement pour vivre le plus loin possible du petit brun.

Clive décida d'aller réveiller ce dernier, il n'allait quand même pas dormir toute la journée. Il frappa à la porte mais personne de répondit. Il frappa à nouveau, toujours rien. Il ouvrit alors pour voir si le jeune était juste profondément endormi. Mais au lieu de trouver Luke bien emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, il trouva la chambre déserte. Il alla voir dans la petite salle de bain à côté mais il n'y avait personne. Peu être que Luke s'était levé et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Clive alla donc voir dans le salon, dans la cuisine, la salle à manger, les toilettes, et même la chambre du professeur. Mais il ne le trouvait pas. Il commença à s'inquiéter quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas regarder dans sa chambre...

Il s'approcha de la porte, écoutant pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un et finalement ouvrit brusquement la porte. Il découvrit le petit brun, sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans le coussin et la main dans le pantalon. Celui-ci la retira aussitôt mais se savait découvert.

''-Luke... retourne dans ta chambre.''

Clive avait l'air quelque peu en colère. Il serrait les dents.

C'est alors que l'apprenti se mit à pleurer, cachant son visage avec ses mains. Le plus grand, surpris, s'approcha rapidement du jeune et le pris par les épaules en le regardant.

''-Luke, ça va ?

-Je... Je t'aime Clive...''

Luke avait dit ça entre deux gémissements, et releva ensuite la tête pour regarder son alter-ego dans les yeux. Celui-ci était complètement bloqué par ce qu'il voyait. Le petit Luke, les yeux rougis, brillants de larmes, lui témoignant encore une fois combien il l'aimait tout en le regardant, comme s'il cherchait à ce qu'on le viole sur place.

Clive ne tint plus et oublia tout ce qu'il avait pu se dire avant sur le fait qu'il ne devait rien faire au plus jeune. Son raisonnement d'il y a quelques minutes lui paraissait bien stupide maintenant. Dans cet état, Luke était la tentation suprême, on ne pouvait pas lui résister. Et en plus, avant d'être un gentleman, Clive était un homme, et il avait énormément de mal à se retenir devant un tel spectacle.

Il craqua tout simplement et colla ses lèvres sur celle du petit brun d'un mouvement rapide. Le baiser s'approfondit alors, passant au niveau supérieur, laissant leur langues se toucher. Lorsque Clive s'apprêtait à le briser, Luke attrapa l'arrière de la tête de celui-ci et l'embrassa encore plus. Il fut obligé de rompre le baiser lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin d'oxygène.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent un moment et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Laissant cette fois leurs mains se promener sur le corps de l'autre.

Luke passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Clive et les fit descendre sur son dos, en suivant sa colonne vertébrale, caressant lentement ses omoplates. Le plus grand attrapa son nouvel amant et le coucha doucement sur le lit tout en l'embrassant, ne lâchant pas ses lèvres délicieuses. Il laissa ses mains parcourir le torse fin du petit brun, retraçant ses côtes, glissant jusqu'à ses hanches. Il lâcha enfin ses lèvres pour pouvoir goûter à la peau si douce qui lui était offerte, léchant sensuellement le cou du plus jeune. Ses mains caressèrent doucement ses cuisses, remontant progressivement. Un fois l'objet de ses désir atteint, il passa une main sous le pantalon du petit brun, provoquant une long gémissement de la part du plus jeune.

Clive remarqua que Luke était déjà bien dur dans son pantalon. Il retira ce dernier ainsi que son caleçon et commença à masser l'entre jambe dressé de son jeune amant, ce qui valut un gémissement étouffé de la part du jeune apprenti. Celui-ci se cachait les yeux avec son avant bras, il était plus rouge qu'une tomate et son regard était remplit de désir. Clive prit ses lèvres à nouveau tout en faisant de lent vas et viens sur la verge tendu qu'il avait dans la main.

Luke, décida de prendre quelques initiatives et commença à déboutonner la chemise du plus grand, et lorsqu'il réussit enfin, entre ses gémissements, il la jeta sur le côté, caressant les muscles de son amant. Il passa ses mains dans le dos, le griffant de part et d'autre. Le plaisir était trop intense, son cœur battait à la chamade, il se sentait défaillir.

''-Clive...''

L'interpellé arrêta ce qu'il faisait, sentant que le plus jeune allait jouir. Pendant que l'autre se lamentait qu'il ai arrêté, Clive retira le reste de ses vêtements. Il enleva également le haut de Luke et commença à lécher ses tétons durcits par le plaisir tout en approchant un doigts de son intimité et en enfonça un aussi doucement qu'il put. Cela provoqua un gémissement de douleur chez le plus jeune. Il attendit que l'apprenti se détende pour commencer les vas et viens. Il fit entrer un deuxième doigts sous les plaintes du petit brun, puis un troisième, ce qui fit perler quelque larmes sur les joues de son essuya les larmes du plus jeune et l'embrassa tendrement. Il retira ses doigts et se plaça à l'entrée.

''-Tu es prêt ?''

Luke acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête et passa ses bras autours du cou du plus grand, se préparant à ce qu'il allait ce passer.

Clive rentra dans l'intimité de l'apprenti avec la plus grande précaution qu'il pouvait, lentement, il le pénétra de tout son long. Luke retenait ses cris de douleur, et Clive commença à bouger dans l'antre chaude du plus jeune, provoquant des longs gémissements de douleur et de plaisir réunis.

Au fur et à mesure, Clive accélérait et donnait à chaque fois plus de plaisir au petit brun, atteignant cette tache qui lui faisait tant de bien. À chaque coup qu'il donnait, Clive augmentait le plaisir de l'autre et le sien par la même occasion. Luke finit par jouir entre eux suivit de près par Clive, sentant les muscles se resserrer autours de lui.

Exténués, les deux amants se laissèrent tombés sur le lit. Luke se serra contre Clive et celui-ci sourit en l'entourant de ses bras.

''-Tu m'aimes aussi, hein Clive ?

-... Oui...''

Clive regarda le plus jeune et l'embrassa doucement.

''-Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, dit-il en le serrant encore plus.''

oOoOoOoOoOo

Clive lisait tranquillement le London Time, assit sur le sofa et Luke était à côté, sa tête posée sur les épaules du plus grand.

Pris d'une certaine envie, Luke attrapa la joue de Clive, ce qui le fit se tourner vers le plus jeune. Celui-ci l'embrassa avec ferveur, assez violemment et le plus grand répondit au baiser.

On entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir rapidement.

''-Luke, j'ai trouvé une excellente énigme pour t-...''

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent aussitôt. Il eut un certain malaise dans la pièce

''-Professeur, avec votre approbation...

-C'est un peu surprenant...''

Layton s'assit en face d'eux.

''-Même si ce n'est pas correct, vous avez l'air heureux. J'ai remarquer que Luke était de bien meilleur humeur ces temps-ci, alors je crois que je vais accepter.''

Luke sourit et sauta au coup du professeur en le remerciant. Clive fut soulagé, il avait cru pendant un moment qu'on allait le virer d'ici. Mais pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Le professeur avait l'air content aussi.

OooOoOoOoOo

Luke rentra dans la chambre déserte de Clive pendant que celui-ci buvait le thé avec le professeur dans le salon. Il attendit quelques minutes avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et il s'approcha tout de suite de son alter-ego. Le plus grand fut quelque peu surpris.

''-Luke qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu fêter l'approbation du professeur bien sûr !''

Luke dit ces mots en lui faisant un gros câlin, ce qui fit sourire le plus grand. Au fond c'était toujours un gamin ce petit Luke. Il lui caressa alors les cheveux et se dégagea de l'étreinte qui commençait à l'étouffer. Il vit ensuite Luke s'accroupir devant lui et déboutonner son pantalon.

''-Attend Luke, tu ne vas quand même pas-...''

Trop choqué pour se débattre, Clive laissa faire l'apprenti et se donna entièrement à lui. Comme quoi, Luke était quand même entreprenant.

Clive passa une soirée plutôt agréable.

FIN~

* * *

Voilà voilà! ~

Il faut dire qu'il a été assez long à écrire! Je suis bien contente de l'avoir fini et je suis assez satisfaite du résultat! Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis! Toute critique est bonne à prendre et ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à votre travail!

Merci!~


End file.
